1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel phytase produced from novel strain Bacillus sp. DS11 (KCTC 0231BP) and more precisely, to a novel strain Bacillus sp. DS11 and phytase enzyme enhancing the phosphate bioavailability present in grains supplied to monogastric animals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Phytase is an enzyme to degrade phytic acid into phosphate and phosphate inositol. 50 to 70% of phosphate in grain used as livestock feeds exists in form of phytic acid but phytase is not present in monogastric animals such as hens and hogs, resulting in low phosphate availibility.
Therefore undigested phytic acid(phytictaine) released to a water source became one of the serious environment contamination sources causing to eutrophication in small lakes or tides. With above consideration, because monogastric animals can't utilize phytic acid in their intestine phytic acid chelates to water due to chelation with a trace amount of minerals, amino acids and vitamins which are very important to the metabolism of livestock. These formed water-insoluble, undigestable chelate complexes released to feces change the environmental ecosystem to induce a serious environmental pollution.
In view of these situations, the application of phytase into the livestock feeds will reduce the supply of inorganic phosphate due to increase of phosphate bioavailibility in livestock, leading to economic benefits, and improving the availibility of phosphate, and other bioactive substances, leading to reduction of the environmental contamination.
By these reasons, the utilization of phytase in livestock is very important. A law regulating the amount of phosphate in animal waste was established in 1996 in Korea and in European countries it is already mandatory to add phytase in the feeds of animals.
The addition of phytase in the feeds may greatly improve the productivity of livestock by enhancing the availability of some bioactive substances (phosphate, calcium and zinc etc.) which, otherwise chelate with phytictaine and lose their activity.
As the result, the use of feeds containing phytase in livestock can enhance the availibility of feeds and reduce the environmental contamination caused by phosphate.
For the aforementioned benefits, intensive studies about phytase including the effects of phytase on animals Young et al., Addition of microbial phytase to diet of young pigs, J Anim Sci 71(8)2147-50 (1993); Lei et al., Calcium level affects the efficacy of supplemental microbial phytase in corn-soybean meal diets of weaning pigs, J Anim Sci 72(1)139-43 (1994); and Mroz et al., Apparent digestibility and retention of nutrients bound to phytate complexes as influenced by microbial phytase and feeding regimen in pigs, J Anim Sci 27(1):126-32 (1994); Z. Mroz et al., 1994) have been performed mainly in Europe Ullah., A. H., The complete primary structure elucidation of asperigillus ficuum (niger), pH 2.5-optimum acid phosphatase by Edman degradation, Biochem Biophy Res Commun 203(1):182-89 (1994); Ehrlich, et al., Identification and cloning of a second phytase gene (phyB) from Aspergillus niger (ficuum); and Piddington et aL, The Cloning and sequencing of the genes encoding phytase (phy) and pH 2.5-optimum acid phosphatase (aph) from Asperigillus niger var. awamori, Gene 133(1):55-62 (1993).However, since phytase can cleave only a limited number of phosphates and it mostly produced by molds which have long growing period, it is uneconomical in terms of mass production. In addition, it is difficult to use the phytic acid as an additive for monogastric animals since it is unsuitable to their physiological mechanism.